fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Titania
, Tiamat |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Beorc |age = 30 (Path of Radiance) 33 (Radiant Dawn) |relatives = |nationality =Begnion |occupation(s)=Deputy Commander of the Greil Mercenaries Member of the Crimean Royal Knights (Formerly) |faction(s) = Greil Mercenaries Crimean Royal Knights (Formerly) |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: The Battle Begins (Path of Radiance) Part 2, End Cutscene (joins in Part 3, Prologue: The Great Advance) (Radiant Dawn) |class =Paladin (Path of Radiance) Axe Paladin (Radiant Dawn) Great Knight (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Miyagawa Miho English Misty Lee }} Titania is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries who is trusted by both Greil and Ike. She serves as an adviser of sorts to Ike and often expresses views that clash with those of his close friend and strategist, Soren. She also dislikes talking about her past. Profile Titania was once a knight in service to Crimea. During her time as a knight, she entered an officer exchange program and was sent to Gallia, where she first met Greil. Although she trembled at the sight of his strength, she decided to fight him in a battle, but he swiftly beat her. When Titania asked him to train her, he agreed and they began to spar in their spare hours. After a few weeks, they became fairly close and he invited her to his home. It was at that time that she met his wife, Elena, and his children, Ike and Mist. Eventually, she developed unrequited feelings for Greil, but she kept it as a secret. Her one-sided love continues even after Elena's death, but she still keeps it to herself, as she knows that Greil had dearly loved his wife. In Path of Radiance, Titania expresses immense grief and pain over Greil's death and eventually asks Ike to reveal the details about the circumstances of Greil's death (i.e. Greil's battle with the Black Knight). She also shows her strong support of Ike's succession of the Greil Mercenaries and believes that he carries the same ideals as Greil did. In Radiant Dawn, Titania continues to serve as a guide to Ike. Early in Part 3, she reminds Ike and Soren that the war between the Laguz Alliance and the Begnion Empire could awaken the dark god slumbering inside of Lehran's Medallion. In the ending, she remains in her position as the second-in-command of the mercenaries and makes yearly visits to the graves of her fallen friends. Personality Titania is very caring towards all of the members of the Greil Mercenaries and acts as a motherly and powerful figure to the younger ones. She accepts Ike wholeheartedly when he is placed in charge of the Greil Mercenaries and works hard to always support him. She is also shown to be a stern taskmaster, as seen in her C Support with Boyd in which she chastises him for slacking off of his training. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 1: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |45% |25% |60% |50% |45% |40% |45% |} Support Conversations *Ike *Boyd *Rhys *Mist Overall Titania becomes playable early in the game, and is a Pre-Promoted Paladin who fits the Oifey archetype. Her high base stats allow her to easily handle most early maps practically on her own, and as her growths are relatively solid, she can arguably handle the late game maps on her own as well. Her most interesting quirk is her high resistance base and growth which allows her to effectively deal with mages throughout the game. Titania is a serviceable unit who is extremely useful for the entire game, on the levels of Marcus in The Blazing Blade. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Chapter Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter Prologue, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Final. *Part 4: Chapter 1: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 1, 4 and Final. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ | |○ | | |○ | |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |60% |15% |55% |50% |40% |20% |30% |} Biorhythm Promotion Gains C }} Bond Support *Ike: 5% *Rhys: 5% *Mist: 5% Overall In ''Radiant Dawn, Titania appears alongside the other Greil Mercenaries members, and becomes playable at the beginning of Part 3. Her growths excel in HP, Strength, Skill, and Speed. Her base HP is quite low, but a Seraph Robe mitigates this easily. Her Defense and Resistance growths are quite low, but they'll grow occasionally and have high promotion bonuses. Overall, Titania is a powerful paladin and her main "weakness" comes from her mediocre defenses. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Path of Radiance= ;Mighty Mercenary :''Deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries. An idealistic former knight who values honor. Appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Steel Axe }} Axe |Skill= Emerald Axe Reciprocal Aid }} Axe |Skill= Emerald Axe+ Reciprocal Aid }} Skills |-|Greil's Devoted= ;Warm Knight :Talented second-in-command of the Greil Mercenaries. Her heart stirs at the reunion of Ike and Greil. Appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Loyal Wreath Swap }} Tome |Skill= Loyal Wreath+ Swap }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Options Quotes ''Path of Radiance'' ''Heroes'' :Titania/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Radiant Dawn'' ;Scarlet-Haired Paladin (紅の聖騎士) :"Titania remained second in command of the mercenaries. Once a year, she visited the graves of her fallen friends." Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Titania is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Titania is the name of the queen of the fairies in the play A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. Her Japanese name, Tiamat, is a goddess from Babylonian mythology, often associated with the sea and considered to be the embodiment of primordial chaos. Modern culture and video games (such as the Final Fantasy series) tend to depict Tiamat as a dragon or a hydra due to influence from Dungeons & Dragons. Trivia *In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Vanessa's pegasus mount is named Titania. *In certain chapters of Path of Radiance, if Titania is not deployed for the battle in question, she will appear as an Other Unit to speak with Ike and Soren before the battle begins. *In the beta version of Path of Radiance, Titania was originally planned to be a Lance Knight, and not a Paladin. *Titania shares her voice actress Misty Lee with Ursula in Heroes and Camilla in both Heroes and Warriors. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters